


Please Don't Leave Me

by Cherry_Bubbs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Body Shaming, Body weight, M/M, Rumors, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Bubbs/pseuds/Cherry_Bubbs
Summary: Kei Tsukishima is faced with all these rumours about his body. All his work to gain self-esteem was thrown out the window - thanks a lot.Read tags for TW!
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 32





	Please Don't Leave Me

“Do you think he throws up?” 

“He probably tries to stay skinny for those rich, old men, it’s not working though.”

“Did you hear the rumour of Tsukishima? I heard he only drinks water for lunch. How is he still like **that**?”

I hate this. I HATE THIS SO MUCH. I hate those people who think they’re so cool because they body-shaming. I hate those people claiming, “I’m just concerned for your health!” I hate that even those close to me always say, “You’re eating that much?” What I hate the most is all my work to being more confident was for nothing.

Kei locked the door of the bathroom stall. Leaning against the wall, he burst into tears. Soon enough, he was a sobbing mess curled into a ball.

The bathroom door swung open. Kei muffled his cries with his jacket sleeve.

“Tsukishima? I heard people saying that you went into the bathrooms, are you in one of these stalls?”

It was Tanaka.

He cried harder. He hated the thought of someone seeing him like this. Not just because of the pity, because he didn’t want anyone to judge him like this, where his mask has fallen.

There was a knock on his stall, “Tsukishima? Well, if it isn’t you, you need to say something or else I’m opening the door.”

Kei removed his jacket. “Go away,” he sobbed. Part of him wanted comfort, but the fear of someone seeing him so vulnerable and making it so much worse stopped him from unlocking the door.

“Tsukishima, I don’t want to make you feel worse. You are so amazing. You deserve the whole world. I wish you could see how truly great you are. You are beautiful just the way you are, it doesn’t matter what you look like, you’re still gorgeous. Do you want me to get you a blanket or something? Do you want me to get someone? Do you want me to comfort you?”

He didn’t know what to say. Holding the jacket in his hands to his chest, he unlocked the door and let Tanaka in. Kei was immediately greeted with a bear hug, tears streamed down his face.

“Please don’t leave me,” he choked out.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, fuck you mum. What the actual fuck. The only person who should care how I weigh is my doctor. Sure, you're my mum, but you are not the person who can say, "That'll make you fat." "Don't eat that, you'll get acne" "I'm not doing it for me, I'm doing it for you." If you're worried about my acne (ALTHOUGH IT'S NATURAL) or weight so much, why not call the doctor and we'll have a facetime? If not, shut the hell up.
> 
> \---
> 
> Sorry for rant, but it's just to get it off my chest. I'm in the process of writing a oneshot, so expect that sometime soon. I love you all, happy new year.


End file.
